The Price of Freedom
by PASSI0N
Summary: Jet's final moments. Oneshot.


It had all happened quickly.

Too quickly.

As soon as the gang runs into the room, they know something is wrong.

Smellerbee feels her heart drop as she sees Jet, the one who always stands tall and strong, lying on the floor, as still as a rag doll.

"This isn't good," Katara says, as her glowing hands fail to ease Jet's pain.

It's astonishing, Smellerbee thinks stiffly to herself. From the outside, Jet doesn't look hurt in the slightest. But they all know that the injuries they can't see are the most dangerous, the internal ones are the ones that even the most skilled healers cannot heal.

"You guys go and find Appa. We'll take care of Jet," Smellerbee tells them.

"We're not going to leave you!" Katara protests.

Smellerbee feels the lump form in her throat, and suddenly it feels as if the air in the room is getting thicker and hard to breathe. She cannot form words.

"There's no time."

Everyone looks up in shock as Longshot's voice is heard for the first time.

"Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be fine," Jet tells her.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph nod grimly, and go off to find Appa.

She thinks she is speaking quietly enough so they can't hear her, but both Smellerbee and Longshot can hear Toph's terrible words to Sokka as they walk away.

"He's lying..."

* * *

As soon as they are alone, Smellerbee finds that she cannot hold back her tears any longer.

And suddenly, she is drowning. Water floods her eyes and it is like she is submerged underwater – her vision is blurred by the overwhelming flow of tears. She's choking on the lump in her throat, and each gasp of air she takes seems unable to fill her lungs with the oxygen they need.

It's strange. It's been such a long time since she's cried; the last time being when the Fire Nation took over her village, and she ran away from home.

That was when she found the Freedom Fighters. That's when she vowed to not cry anymore; crying was a girly thing to do. Weak, pathetic, and useless. To be one of the Freedom Fighters, she needed to be strong and confident, just like Jet. And that meant she would not cry.

But now she just can't stop herself.

Jet was always so confident, so strong. Nothing could ever strike him down. How can he be dying?

"You can't leave us, Jet!" she gasps. "You're our leader. We need you!"

Jet shakes his head weakly.

"No, I was always the one who needed you. Now, more than ever."

Smellerbee puts her hand on his forehead and pushes the stray strands of hair from his face.

"I'm sorry, both of you. Smellerbee, Longshot...you two were the best Freedom Fighters I could ever ask for. Thank you."

"Jet..."

"Will you stay with me?"

She takes his hand in hers, and holds it.

"Until the end."

She rests her head on his chest, holding his hand. Her tears are leaving a giant wet stain on his shirt, but it doesn't matter.

For a long time, they stay there. He listens to the sounds of her sobs, and she listens to the sounds of his shallow breathing.

* * *

After a while, Jet feels sleepy. The pain is beginning to subside. Most of the time, that would be a good thing. In this case, he knows it means the end is near.

"Time to say goodbye," he whispers so quietly she can barely hear it.

"No, Jet...Longshot!"

Longshot, who has been guarding the entrance, comes to sit beside Jet and Smellerbee.

"It's almost time," Smellerbee chokes.

Longshot looks his leader in the eyes and gives him one of his looks. Only those close to him have learned the language of his expressions, and to them, this one is unmistakable.

It says, _Goodbye, Jet. We'll miss you._

"Jet, I'm sorry Jet. Sorry for everything..." Smellerbee tells him sadly.

Jet moves his head to the side, ever so slightly, as if trying to shake his head no.

He opens his mouth slightly, and Smellerbee and Longshot have to lean in to hear what he has to say.

"I'm proud."

And then the only sound in the room is Smellerbee's cries of grief.

* * *

A/N: I've been re-watching Avatar this entire weekend, and when I watched this episode it just made me so sad. Jet was one of my favorite characters and his death killed me a little inside. I think his death should have been a little more emotional, so here's my take on it. Please review! :)

Re-uploaded, sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
